


A Twist in Time

by Anonymous



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Drabble, First Meetings, M/M, kind of supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 20:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17270345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: They said that when you meet your special someone, time will start to tick again.





	A Twist in Time

Walking in the sidewalk full of snow, Minhyun stopped for a while, clutching his pocket watch, wiping off the snow that dropped on the glass. He checked the time and it’s 08:09. He heaved a sigh as the long and the short hand is still stuck at the same time. Everyday he checks his watch, the long and short hands never move. It’s as if the time has stopped for him.

It’s been 23 years and Minhyun’s watch is still the same. He remembered his mother’s words when his mother first gave him the watch.

_“Minhyun, keep this watch with you everyday and wherever you go. Keep checking on it. Once the long and short hands move, it means that your special someone is there and his initials will appear. It’s up to you to decide whether you’ll pursue him or her. You’ll only meet them once. Remember this.”_

He sighed for the nth time that night, pocketing the said watch. He walked through the busy streets of Hongdae. It was a busy night and unlike most of the nights, the hustle and bustle of people outside were much more evident with people rushing to buy gifts in time for christmas, having dates, or just casually strolling around, feeling the cold breeze of winter.

Minhyun decided to enter a warm and cozy cafe he frequents to keep himself warm instead of battling the cold weather and the wave of people outside. Opening the door, the aroma of coffee and newly baked pastries welcomed him. He then looked around to see if his seat where he used to stay often is vacant. After confirming that it’s free, Minhyun proceeded to the counter, ordering a cup of hot chocolate with small mallows to top it and a slice of mixed berries cheesecake. He paid for his order and went to his seat.

Minhyun pulled out a book from his bag and starts reading while taking casual sips from his coffee. A few minutes into reading, a warm voice filled the cafe.

“Good evening everyone. I’m here in front of you to serenade you tonight, for us to feel the christmas vibe more! Merry Christmas!” The said person in front is on the mini stage that the cafe setted up for buskers to play. It is filled with fairy lights and flowers. The person started singing and the whole cafe lend their ears to the said guy.

Upon hearing the melodious voice, Minhyun decided to put his book down and watch the guy playing the guitar in front and to bask in the warmth of his voice. He’s watching intently, humming along to the song, when he and the unnamed singer locked gazes with one another. He felt his breath hitched as he looked how beautiful the singer is. His messy but styled dark brown locks adorned his face, emphasizing the fullness of his cheeks and his red plump lips. Minhyun felt like he’s seen an angel, serenading him, luring him.

Their gazes were broken when the singer looked back to his guitar, checking if his chords were right. Minhyun was taken out of the daze and ducked his head, hiding the embarrassment of ogling the said singer. He tapped his cheeks, wishing for it to cool down.

Ignoring the feeling bubbling inside of him, he fixed his things, placing his book back to his bag. He started eating his cake, still listening to the singer but not daring to look at him (but he’s whipped so he keeps on glancing and boy, does the singer glance back at him too).

 

He thought that it felt hot even though it was cold outside, so he removed his coat, fished the pocket watch and placed it on the table. As soon as he placed his coat on the side of his chair, applauds filled the place, a sign that the singer have already finished his performance. After a few minutes, someone approached Minhyun.

“Is this seat taken?” Minhyun looked up to see that the singer from before was now in front of him, with a hot Caramel Macchiato on his right hand and a guitar case on his left. Minhyun can’t believe that the guy was much more beautiful up close. His pointy ears, pouty lips, and full round cheeks made Minhyun daydream for a second.

“Uh, did I disturb you?” the guy asked again, breaking Minhyun’s daydream.

“Oh, sorry about that. And no, the seat’s not taken. You can go ahead and sit.” Minhyun gestured for the other to sit down.

The guy then sat down across him, leaning his guitar case on the table. “So, I’ve noticed you earlier,” the guy started, making Minhyun spill the hot chocolate a little bit.

“Noticed what?” Minhyun dared not to look at the guy because he’s sure he’ll be a stuttering mess.

“Well, you’ve been glancing at my way and stared at me for three minutes earlier when I was performing in front and... You’re the only one who kept the attention to me.” The guy scratched his nape, probably from embarrassment because he thinks that Minhyun might think he’s too confident of himself.

“Kim Jaehwan by the way,” Jaehwan, the now named singer, offered a handshake to which Minhyun accepted, nodding along.

“Hwang Minhyun, it’s nice meeting you and sorry to stare at you like that. I know it’s creepy and all but I’m not a creepy person. I just find you cute and your voice is warm. I love listening to it.” Minhyun became a blabbering mess to which he mentally face-palmed himself for embarrassing himself yet again in front of Jaehwan.

“It’s nice to meet you too, Minhyun. Do you frequent this place?” Jaehwan asked, hoping that their conversation won’t end.

“Hmm I do. How about you? It’s the first time I’ve seen you here.” Minhyun replied, offering Jaehwan some cake but the latter rejected politely.

“Actually it is my first time here, my friend recommended me this place to play for gigs and so I did!” Jaehwan smiled, a smile that made Minhyun feel butterfly in his stomach. Jaehwan’s eyes landed on the gold pocket watch sitting beside Minhyun’s drink.

“Is that a vintage pocket watch?” Jaehwan eyed the said item, obviously loving to see a treasured item. Don’t get Jaehwan wrong, he loves vintage things and it’s rare to find one nowadays.

“Ah, this one?” Minhyun reached for the watch and let it dangle in front of Jaehwan. “It’s a gift from my mom.” Minhyun smiled as he remembers the memories he had with his mom who left him in such an early age.

“Can I take a look at it? Or is it too fragile to hold?” Jaehwan asked. Minhyun reached out the hand holding the watch, offering Jaehwan to hold it.

“Thank you. This is really wonderful but it seems familiar. I think I have a similar watch like this.” Jaehwan fished out his rose quartz pocket watch and handed it to Minhyun.

Both looked at the pocket watch in awe when Jaehwan opened up about the time.

“Why is it 08:12 in your watch? Is this broken? It’s already 10 PM” Jaehwan checked his phone to see the correct time. With the mention of time, Minhyun looked confused. Why was his watch at 08:12 when the last time he checked it, it was 08:09. He then looked at Jaehwan’s watch only to see that the long and short hands are pointing at 05:30.

“Yours too! It’s 05:30 and you said it’s already 10.” Minhyun tilted his head, catching the shock on Jaehwan’s face.

“But my watch is always stuck at 05:27? How did it suddenly work?” Jaehwan asked. “Mine is also stuck at 08:09 before I handed it over to you!” Minhyun said as a matter of fact.

Both were confused when suddenly the reminder that Minhyun’s mom left him hit him.

“ _Once the long and short hands move, it means that your special someone is there and his initials will appear.”_

Minhyun’s eyes widened and recited to Jaehwan what his mother told him. “Oh! I remember my dad saying it to me too!! I easily forget things so I might have forgotten that he once said that to me.” Jaehwan looked at Minhyun’s watch again and the long hands kept ticking.

“Mom said that the initials of your special someone will appear on the cover. I don’t know if it’s true.” Minhyun stated, both closing the pocket watch and both glancing at the cover.

In the gold pocket watch, the initials KJH were engraved. In the rose quartz pocket watch, the initials HMH were also engraved. Both shared glances, showing each other the initials. After placing the pocket watches on the table, both laughed.

“Who knew I’ll meet the one destined to be with me?” Jaehwan laughed, wiping the sweat forming on his forehead.

“Who knew that it would be the lovely singer I ogled at earlier?” Minhyun chuckled.

Both of them looking at each other, with loving eyes, longing for this moment to happen.

“So does this mean we’re now dating?” Minhyun asked. Still awkward with how things went fast.

“If someone asks me out on a date, I might consider” Jaehwan snickered, taking a sip from his now cold coffee.

“I guess it’s set then, next week Thursday? Same time same place?” Minhyun offered, a shy smile gracing his lips.

“Count me in” Jaehwan beamed, giving back Minhyun his pocket watch. “I’ll see you next week.” Minhyun also gave him back his pocket watch, waving goodbye to Jaehwan who said he still has a gig to attend to at Myeongdong, so off he go with a big smile plastered on his face, mirroring Minhyun’s smile.

Who knew that in a single night, Minhyun and Jaehwan met their special someone and their pocket watch ticked away for the first time in years and will never be stuck at the same time forever. That the initials KJH and HMH are engraved in their watch, indicating that they are indeed meant to be, now, in a few years and forever.  

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, thank you to the moderators of the MH_Dusk for organizing this. I appreciate the efforts of each authors and fan artists that took time and effort to participate in this!
> 
> Second, I'd like to thank you for reading this. Even though it's kind of short, I really do hope you all like it. 
> 
> Third, please go and check the other works under MH_Dusk's event! I'm sure you'll love every single one of it! Don't forget to leave comments and kudos to the authors/fan artists! 
> 
> Thank you once again! Let's all meet soon and have a happy 2019! ^^;


End file.
